TNA Impact
by Maniac Mike
Summary: TNA Impact to Slammiversary. Sting, VKM, AJ Styles, Team 3D, among others. Samoa Joe goes after the NWA World title.


. **IMPACT! **Christopher Daniels insists on teaming up with Sting to wrestle Senentonin. The Midnight Express (Kouragous & Flair) defeat Sonjay Dutt & Shark Boy. Chris Sabin defeats Eric Young. Sting and Daniels defeat Havoc and Martyr. Abyss comes out with his parents. His father won't press charges on his mother and he's turned his life around and wants to let this go. James Mitchell is not happy about this. As he argues with them, Sting comes out. Sting argues with Mitchell. Abyss black-hole slams Mitchell and Sting applies the scorpion deathlock. Sting and Abyss shake hands. Christopher Daniels walks up the ally way to check things out. Next Mike Tenay is in the ring and announces in two weeks Impact will go to two hours. Shane Douglas walks to the ring in a suit. And talks about the 1994 incident when he won the NWA World Heavyweight title and threw it down. He wants a chance to make things right and come out of retirement and win the NWA championship before TNA disbands with NWA. All of a sudden Samoa Joe points out that he has the next title shot at Slammiversary. Jim Cornette tells Douglas he must become the number one contender first. Douglas issues out an open challenge. The Naturals come out. An impromptu match begins between Shane Douglas and Andy Douglas. Shane wins with his feet on the rope still wearing the suit. Chase Stevens attacks next and they wrestle. Douglas wins by hooking the trunks. The Episode closes. On the next Impact there's an X Division title match between Bob Backlund vs. Chris Sabin vs. Shark Boy. Shane Douglas asks if he could participate in the match. Everybody agreed. Douglas ended the match with the Pittsburgh Plunge to put Shark Boy and end Backlund's title reign. Jim Cornette tells the New Midnights they'll be facing Bobby Eaton and Stan Lane on the PPV. Christy asks about the women's division again so now she has to wrestle Scott D' More on the PPV. Next Team 3D defeats The SATs. Ron "the Truth" Killings defeats Tomko. Sting and Abyss defeats Seratonin. James Mitchell says Abyss will pay. He'll have a new monster. Christian Cage defeats Raven. Episode Closes.

Two hour Impact. An all new opening video package opens up. Team 3D is scheduled to defend the NWA Tag Team belts against VKM at Slammiversary. Team 3D are doing a promo. X Division Champion Shane Douglas comes out with "Cowboy" James Storm. They challenge Team 3D for the Tag Team belts on the spot. They cheat to win. VKM runs in. Jim Cornette says on the PPV it will now be a triple threat. Raven defeats Shark Boy. Lance Hoyt defeats Havoc. Abyss defeats Alex Shelley. James Mitchell comes out. Suddenly Ron Reese arrives and attacks Abyss. Sting rushes out to make the save. 20-man X Division Gauntlet match to determine the number one contender. Jerry Lynn wins. Christopher Daniels attacks Sting in the back. "Wild Cat" Chris Harris and Lance Hoyt challenges Storm and Douglas for the Tag Team belts on the 30 minute pre-show. Cornette says now the PPV will be a four corners match for the belts.

The losing team will have another chance. Plans for the TNA Women's championship title will be addressed at the Pay-Per-View. Samoa Joe defeats Austin Starr. Senontonin defeats the Naturals. LAX and LAX battles in the arena. Kurt Angle defeats Robert Rood. Bob Backlund defeats a local Indy wrestler.

Scott Steiner defeats the returning Glenn Gilberti. Afterwards The Naturals scoops up the beaten wrestler and carries him to the back. An interview with Kurt Angle. In the main event Rhino defeats AJ Styles.

The 30 minute pre-show. Chris Harris and Lance Hoyt defeat James Storm and Shane Douglas for the NWA World Tag Team belts.

**SLAMMEVERSARY **The Naturals and Glenn Gilberti def. Senentonin. Jerry Lynn def. Shane Douglas for the X Division title. Christy Hemmie def. Scott D' More. Evan Kurragous and David Flair def. Bobby Eaton and Stan Lane. Kurt Angle def. Dan Severn. VKM def. Team 3D, Storm & Douglas, and Harris & Hoyt for the NWA World Tag Team belts. AJ Styles wins Ultimate X match against Chris Sabin, Bob Backlund, Alex Shelley, Austin Starr, Sonjay Dutt, Senshi, Shark Boy, and Jay Lethal. Jim Cornette announces that the TNA World Women's Title tournament will be a huge one. It will take place throughout the USA and beyond. Madusa, Luna Vachon, Desire, and Goldylocks are introduced. Rhino def. Scott Steiner. Jeff Jarrett def. Tomko. Samoa Joe def. Christian Cage for the NWA World Heavyweight Title.

On Impact more information on the TNA World Women's championship tournament were given. There would be two double elimination tournaments then the two winners will have a best of seven series. The winner will be the champion.


End file.
